Our Choices in Life
by rkobabe1487
Summary: Bella has finally moved on after Edward left, until unexpected events make her rethink what she once felt and what she feels now. Will she keep things as they are or reopen a closed book. *I do not own any of the characters from the story*
1. Chapter 1

**The Choices We Make**

 _This story is about the life Bella lived when Edward chose to leave and never come back. Bella found comfort and passion in a close friend, and just when things seem to be the happiest for her she must make a choice. Follow Bella on her emotional ride of adventure and choices._

It has been over a year since Edward chose to leave town and never return. Bella had gone through hell with all the nightmares and the broken heart, but one friend was there through it all, Jacob. Though it had hurt him to sit and listen to Bella go on and on about Edward on a daily basis, he never made it known to Bella. Jacob and Bella had become inseparable and over time a spark had formed between the two, and with the spark came relief for Bella. The pain from Edward slowly dissipated and she began to think of him less and less each day, until she never thought of him at all. Bella was finally back on track and happy, so she thought, until something unexpected should happen.

Bella was at home washing her truck and listening to music, when she was startled be someone from behind. Bella turned around fast, pulling her headphones out, just to see Jacob standing there with a smile on his face. She lightly punched him in the chest.

"Dont do that" she demanded "you scared the hell out of me."

Jacob chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Im sorry" he said trying not to laugh, "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity because the opportunity presented itself so easily. "

She pulled away and glared at him and went back to washing the truck.

"I thought you had patrol duty today" she said.

"I do" he started "but I thought I would take a break and visit my favorite person."

Bella turned and dunked the sponge into the soapy bucket then looked at him. She gave him a sarcastic smile before saying,

"You might want to get back to work before the big bad wolf finds out you're not on duty"

He glared at her.

"Ha ha ha, that's so not funny" he said.

She went back to scrubbing and she tried not to laugh. Jacob walked around the the other side of the truck and spotted the water hose. He looked at her and back at the water hose bed tackled him to the ground and sat on him. Jacob was still laughing and looked at her sitting on him. She was soaked from head to toe, but he still thought she was the most beautiful girl. Jacob sat up still cradling her in his lap. He stared into her eyes and she stared into his. Jacob slowly leaned in to kiss her. Bella also leaned in before turning her head.

"Jacob I cant" she said before standing up.

Jacob looked confused before standing up.

"Why not?" He asked.

Brushed her knees off and looked up at him. She paused when her eyes met his, then began.

"Because it just doesnt seem right, right now" she said "maybe one day it will."

She knew she was going to regret saying that later becauee she did you want it, and she wanted him, but she didnt want their first kiss to be like that.

Jacob sighed "its ok, I understand" he said.

He leaned and kissed her cheek.

"I will see you later after I get off duty" he said then started to walk off.

He loved her, and always had, but he stared to think he would never be the one she really wanted. He thought he would never get that chance to make her happy because of one mans actions that but one her heart. In the mist of his thoughts he heard Bella call out.

"You better not be late" she said.

He turned and yelled back at her

"Never"

He smiled then ran off and shifted into wolf before disappearing into the trees. She also smiled and thought to herself about how bad she felt for blowing his kiss off like that. She had to make it up to him later, but how. Bella finished up with her truck and cleaned her mess before walking into the house. She walked up to her room and sat in front of her computer. She thought for a moment then looked over at her phone. She picked it up and started to text Jacob, but then changed her mind. She would just talk to him later that evening.

Two hours passed and Bella's phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the text. It was from Jacob, she smiled seeing his name. He wanted her to meet him at his place. She smiled then replied

*see you soon*

She grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs. He father stopped her before she could get out the door.

"Where are you rushing off to?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Im headed to Jacob's" she replied looking at him.

"Ok, but just be back before midnight" he stated.

She nods before walking out and getting into her truck. She starts it up and heads to Jacob's. The ride there her mind was overflowing with thoughts. Like why he wanted her to meet him, and what scheme does he have in mind. She didnt care, she was just happy that she was going to be with him this evening.

She pulled into his driveway and got out the truck. Jacob walks out, and as always, he was shirtless. She smiled at him as she walked. He hugged her and lead her to the back yard. Bella was surprised to see candles, a blanket, and flowers laid out on the ground. She smiled and looked at him.

"What's this?" She asked as they walked over to the blanket.

"Just a little something that put together" he said as they sat down.

Bella looked around at everything. It was very sweet of him and it was very beautiful. The flowers were a mixture between red and white roses, and the candles matched. The blanket was red silk felt amazing. She looked up at him and he grabbed her hand.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier" he started to say, but Bella stopped him.

"Im the one that should apologize" she said.

Jacob just looked at her.

"It just didnt feel right at the moment. I mean I was soaked and muddy, and u were also a mess, so it just didnt feel like the right time" she stated.

Jacob nodded

"I do understand, and I hope you didnt feel as though it hurt me" he said still holding her hand.

She looked down at their hands. His touch always sent electricity through her body. It was so soft and tender for someone so built like him. She looked back up at him.

"I don't want you to feel as if I don't like u becau..." and she was cut off by his lips against hers. Electricity flowed through her body and she felt as if she was floating. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up his arm and held onto him. Her mind was racing and she felt as though her hear was in her ears because it was beating so loudly. He pulled back and and they both sat there lost in the moment and neither knew what to say. They just took it all in for a moment before Bella leaned in to kiss him another time. She couldn't fight it anymore, she was in love with him and didnt want to fight against it any longer. He was so perfect to her, and she didnt want it to end. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I didnt anticipate a second one" here said softly with a smile.

She smiled back

"I just couldn't help it" she replied.

He lightly brushed his finger against her cheek.

"So does this mean we are finally a couple?" He asked.

Her mind was telling her no, but her heart was screaming yes. She was so confused on what to say. She wanted him, she made really did, but at the same time was she really ready for another relationship. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get the words out, her phone goes off. She pulled it out of her pocket and opens the text. She almost drops the phone when she reads the message.

*Im home*

Bella looks up at Jacob.

"'I've got to go" she said as she stands up "im sorry."

She runs to her truck, but Jacob stops her before she could open the door.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She shook her head moved him out of the way and got into her truck. She looks at him

"I will be back later this evening, I promise" she said before driving off.

Jacob watched as she pulled away. He didnt understand and he was curious about who had text her and what it said. He ran off into the woods as he shifted into his wolf and followed her. Bella speeds into the driveway and jumps out the car. Her mind raced with questions, was he really back. Then anger filled her body as she paused in front of the door. She thought for a moment and decided she didnt want to see him, ever. So she turned to walk away and leave it all behind and not reopen that chapter in her life. Then the door opens and she hears and excited voice say

"Bella!"

She stopped and smiled before whipping around real fast with excited.

"Alice?" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected surprises**

*I do not own any of the characters in this story, though the storyline is of my own making*

Bella ran up to Alice and wrapped her arms around her.

"When did you get back?" Bella asked.

Alice smiled hugging her back.

"Just got back into town" Alice replied.

Bella let go and looked at her.

"Is it just you or did the others come back as well?" She asked.

Alice shook her head.

"No its just me for now" she said "though some of the others may return as well."

Bella smiled. "Im just glad your back" she said.

They walked into the house. Bella looked around, and to her surprise everything was just as she remembered it. As they walked up to her room Bella tensed as they passed Edwards room. Alice looked back at her.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked

Bella nodded "yes im fine" she said as the continued on. When they got to her room Alice sat at her desk and opened her laptop. Bella looked around before sitting on a beanbag chair. Alice type a quick letter to Esme.

*I made it here, and Bella is with me. She is safe. -love Alice*

Alice closed her laptop and turned to look at Bella.

"So, how have you been?" She asked

Bella looked up at her.

"Ive been doing good" she started "I mean it was difficult at first, but now im ok thanks to Jacob."

Alice looked confused. "Jacob?" She said

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he is a longtime friend of mine" she replied. "If it wasnt for him I dont know where I would be right now. When you all left it hurt real bad. I had nightmares for months, and I fell into deep depression. Especially when "he" left."

Bella did not want to say his name out loud because she hadn't thought about Edward, let alone talked his name in a long time, and she was finally ok without him.

"I didnt want to leave" Alice said "but the family insisted it was time to leave town. Of course I kept an eye on you, but there would be times I couldn't see you anymore, and I got worried."

Bella looked confused "you couldn't see me?" She said "what's that suppose to mean?" She started then paused.

"Wait, you were watching me?" She asked "why?"

"Just to make sure you were ok" Alice replied "I was afraid you might have done something reckless. And come to think of it jacob must be that guy I was seeing you with all the time."

Bella nodded "yeah" she said.

Bella then thought of how she just left Jacob at his house with no explanation on why she ran off. She then got a guilty feeling in her stomach. She pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

*hey Jacob, I wanted you to know that im ok and I will be back later, I promise*

Bella looked up at Alice.

"How long are back in town for?" Bella asked

"Im back for good" Alice replied "why?"

Bella looked at her phone then back at Alice.

"Because I have unfinished business to attend to" she said "would it be ok if I came back tomorrow?" She asked.

Alice nodded as they stood up to walk out.

"Of course Bella, you're welcome here anytime" she said.

Bella hugged her one last time.

"Its really good to see you, and im glad you're back" Bella said.

"So am I" Alice replied.

Bella got into her truck and drove away.

Meanwhile Jacob was in the woods outside the Cullen's house. He growled at the thought of them returning. When he heard Bella was leaving he raced back to his house to beat her there. A million thoughts raced through his head.

'Where they really back, are all of them coming back or just her, or better yet was "HE" coming back to.'

Jacob growled at the thought. He refused to lose Bella, not when he was so close to getting her. He ran up to his house and shifted back to human, and ran in to get clothes. Not a moment later he heard a car pull up. It was Bella. He put clothes on and walked out the door. His heart melted at the sight of her, but also broke when he thought he could lose her. He kept a straight face as she walked up. Bella stood in front of him and leaned against the railing to the porch. She stood there a moment then sighed when he didnt say anything to her.

"Im sorry" she said "I didnt mean to just leave you like that, I just had something come up."

Jacob leaned back against the rail ans crossed his arms.

"And what was that, may I ask?" He said.

She paused a moment. She didnt want to lie, but she was also afraid of his reaction. She swallows before continuing.

"Alice Cullen has moved back home" she said

Jacob's jaw tensed up before he asked "what about the others?"

Bella shook her head "honestly I dont know" she replied "I only know about Alice, and quite frankly im glad she has returned."

Bella just looked at him, waiting on him to yell because she was sure he was going to get mad. But her surprise he nodded.

"Im just glad you're ok" he said then pulled her close.

Bella melted I to his extra warm chest. She loved being in his arms. As she stood there wrapped in his arms she couldn't help but replay a thought in her head, a thought she shouldnt even be thinking. A thought that could get her in serious trouble. She tried to shake the thought from her head by distracting her mind. She looked up at Jacob.

"So about earlier" she started "I think im finally ready."

Jacob looked down at her "ready?" He said

She nods. "Yes, ready. Ready to finally be in another relationship, a relationship with you." She replied.

A wave of emotions flushed over him. She spoke the exact words he had been dying to hear for a long time. Words that changed both of their lives. Caught up in the moment he leaned down and kissed her deeply and picker up, sitting her down on the rail. Bella wrapped her legs around him to give herself better balance ans to pull him closer. She felt so relieved to have finally given in to her desire. She ran her fingers through his hair as the moment of passion intensified. They both became lost in the moment and didnt notice his father had wheeled himself outside. He made a loud noise as he cleared his throat. They both jumped and looked over at him.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but Bella your father called and said you're late" he said.

Bella frantically pulled out her phone and looked at the time. It said 12:05.

"Shit!" She yelled.

She put her phone back in her pocket and jump down of the rail.

"My dads going to kill me" she said before kissing Jacob again and heading to her truck.

"I will text you later" she called back to him, and jump into her truck and quickly drove away.

Her mind was everywhere along with her emotions. She was overwhelmed with happiness, until she thought of how mad her father is going to be. She tried not to speed through the winding roads, but she needed to get home. She had a feeling her night was going to get bad when she got home.

She pulled up into the yard and rushed inside. Her dad was standing there.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?" He said.

"Im so sorry" Bella replied "I got caught up with Jacob tonight, but it won't happen again."

Charlie nods "ok, you're off the hook this time. Just as long as you're sure it won't happen again.:

Bella shook her head before running up to her room. She shut the door behind her and laid on the bed. As she laid there one thought lead to another, and before she knew it she was back onto th thoughts about Alice returning and the possibility of the others too, including "him". She actually became irritated at the thought because of all she had went through, and now she was finally happy.

Was this a start to trouble, or will luck smile upon her and he actually decide to not return after all. Guess only time will tell. She sighed before getting ready for bed. Just as she laid down and closed her eyes, her phone vibrates. She stares at it for a moment before reaching for it. Something inside her told her not to read, but she brushed the emotion aside thinking it was nonsense and read the text. She dropped the phone and froze. She now regretted reading it, for the message contained words she didnt want to read. Not now, and possibly not ever. It was a text from Alice and it reads, *He's home. Just thought I would give you a heads up*

Bella picked her phone back up and reread the message hoping she read it wrong, but to her disappointment it was as she first read. She placed her phone back on the stand without replying and laid back down. 'Why now?' She thought to herself. 'Why after all this time, and all the crap would he return?' She became furious at him. She didnt want him back in town. It took her so long to get over him and to find happiness again, and now he decides to show back up. Then she thought of Jacobs reaction when he finds out. She sighed. 'Could things get anymore complicating' she thought to herself before rolling over an complain her eyes.

 _Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should be coming soon._


End file.
